ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK?
by catsblood15
Summary: a group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gather Every week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. based on the 1991 Nickelodeon classic Are u afraid of the dark?
1. Hairy Toe

_a group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gather once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. many stories on here may not be the stories the told but hey thats what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*_

_dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it._

_IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries i miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*_

* * *

_"We are called the 'Midnight Society'. Seperatly we are very different, We like different things, we go to different schools, and we have different friends. But the one thing that brings us together is the dark. Each week we gather around this fire to share our fears and our strange and scary tales. Its what got us together, and its what keeps bringing us back. This is a warning to all who joins us, you are going to leave the comfort of the light and step into the world of the supernatural." Seto said as his friend Ryou came into the clearing with a blindfolded person._

_"Ow" Ryou said as he tripped over a log accidentily grabbing on to the pants leg of their 'guest'. _

_"Hey watch it" The guest said_

_"Joey Wheeler we've been expecting you. You are here to be considered as a member of the midnight society." Seto said_

_"I know....god what is with the blind fold!?"_

_"This place is secret" Ishzu said. "and your not a member yet."_

_"Swell" Joey said_

_"So" Seto said as he walked over to him. "Who votes on letting him in?"_

_"I do" said Ryou "Hes a really great guy"_

_"But can he tell a story? a scary story?" Bakura and marik asked_

_"Who said that!" Joey said as he got ready to punch who ever had said that._

_"Wheeler in order to know who we are and be allowed to join The Midnight Society you first have to be able to tell us a scary story. Then we vote to see if your in but eveyone must agree if you get even one vote you will not be allowed to join. Are you ready?" Seto asked_

_"Yea im ready but the question is are YOU ready. " He asked_

_Joey could hear someone snikering and another laughing "Well are we doing this or not!?" Ryou led Joey over to the "Story Teller's" chair. "Do you remember how to do it?" he asked as he grabbed a gray bag from Seto._

_"Yeah"_

_"Then tell me when your ready"_

_"__Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story.........." Ryou then through a handful of dust on to the fire. "The Tale of The hairy Toe.....Once there was an old woman who went out in the woods to dig up some roots to cook for dinner. She spotted something funny sticking out of the leaves and dug around until she uncovered a great big hairy toe. There was some good meat on that toe which would make a real tasty dinner, so the old woman put it in her basket and took it home. _

_When she got back to her cottage, the old woman boiled up a kettle-full of hairy toe soup, which she ate for dinner that night. It was the best meal she'd had in weeks! The old woman went to bed that night with a full stomach and a big smile. _

_Along about midnight, a cold wind started blowing in the tops of the trees around the old woman's house. A large black cloud crept over the moon and from the woods a hollow voice rumbled: "Hairy toe! Hairy toe! I want my hairy toe!" Inside the house, the old woman stirred uneasily in her bed and nervously pulled the covers up over her ears. _

_From the woods there came a stomp-stomp-stomping noise as the wind whistled and jerked at the treetops. In the clearing at the edge of the forest, a hollow voice said: "Hairy toe! Hairy toe! I want my hairy toe!" Inside the house, the old woman shuddered and turned over in her sleep. _

_A stomp, stomp, stomping sound came from the garden path outside the cottage. The night creatures shivered in their burrows as a hollow voice howled: "Hairy toe! Hairy toe! I want my hairy toe!" Inside the house, the old woman snapped awake. Her whole body shook with fright as she listened to the angry howling in her garden. Jumping out of bed, she ran to the door and barred it. Once the cottage was secure, she lay back down to sleep. _

_Suddenly, the front door of the cottage burst open with a bang, snapping the bar in two and sending it flying into the corners of the room. There came the stomp, stomp, stomping noise of giant feet walking up the stairs. Peeping out from under the covers, the old woman saw a massive figure filling her doorway. It said: "Hairy toe! Hairy toe! I want my hairy toe!" _

_The old woman sat bolt upright in terror and shouted: "I ATE your hairy toe!" _

_"Yes, you did," the giant figure said very gently as it advanced into the room. _

_No one living in the region ever saw the old woman again. The only clue to her disappearance was a giant footprint a neighbor found pressed deep into the loose soil of the meadow beside the house. The footprint was missing the left big toe. The end" jaoey smiled_

_"Now the vote all hands in favor of Joey joing the group....." Everyone raised their hands. "Well its decided and im sorry wheeler.......but your in the Midnight Society welcome, you may take off the blind fold now." Seto said as he crossed his arms. _

_"Thank you i hate this blindfold..." Joey said as he took it off "SO who are you...........KAIBA!? MARIK!? BAKURA!? ISHZU!? PEGASUS!? What the hell is going on here!?"_

_"Joey we may hate eachother at school and everywhere else but theres one thing that everyone likes and thats a good old scary story. Thats why once a week we all gather out here and tell stories" Seto said _

_"But this place is secret you cant tell anyone not even little yugi or that shark haired boy whats his name?" Pegasus said_

_"Tristian?" Marik asked_

_"I dont know and i dont care. Promise to keep your mouth shut mutt.."_

_"Fine Kaiba i will"_

_"Good" The CEO said as everyone got up and welcomed their new member. _


	2. Bloody Mary

_A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gather once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust into the fire. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*_

_Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it._

_IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries i miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*_

_I DON'T OWN_

* * *

Seto and Pegasus walked into the campfire site whilst waiting for the others to gather the wood needed to make the fire, when the others had gathered enough wood they made their way back to the secret society location when Joey suddenly stopped and stared at a figure sitting in the story teller's chair.

"Hey whose that!?" Joey asked as he noticed that Seto and Pegasus were standing on either side of the new comer.

"I thought we had to wear blindfolds when becoming a new member…."

"We do Joey" Ryou said as he waved at the new comer

"Then why isn't he wearing a mask or a blindfold!?"

"Becouse Joey…" Seto giggled

"Wait stop.." Joey interrupted "did you just giggle kaiba?"

"I did…..anyway let me explain this is Seth hes……."

"I don't care who he is Seto, you said yourself just last week no one could know about what we do out here!" Joey yelled

"Knock it off mutt!" the figure said

"Wha…….huh?"

"Joey this is our founder, Seth! He is also my big brother and my twin! So you better be nice to me." Seto glared then quickly smiled as he watched Joey's jaw drop.

"YOUR BROTHER!?" Joey exclaimed…"But wait you don't sound like you Seto…."

"Of course not, that's because this is my first time back here in 7yrs. My big brother has been posing as me…well not really me he acts like himself he just took my name!" Seto said as he hugged his twin

"But why," That's not your business mutt, besides you can't tell anyone about who I really am or about me having a twin.

"Um ok…." Joey said as he watched the REAL Seto walk over and give every one hugs.

"Its great to see you guys again!" Seto exclaimed

"Yea welcome back Seto" Ryou and Bakura said

"Alright its time for the story, who wants to tell it?" Seth asked

"Lets let Seto tell it since he hasn't been here in so long." Pegasus said as he grabbed the bag of dust and handed it to Seth.

"Yea!" said Ishizu

"Alright, do you remember what to do kiddo?" Seth asked Seto has he stroked his younger twin's hair

"Yea I think so…."

"Alright lets get started, go ahead Seto." Seth said as he grabbed a handful of dust out of the bag

"Ok…" Seto began "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story…..Bloody Mary.

She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.

Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones.

Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town.

The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter.

The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leapt upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake.

As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again.

From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror, The End." Seto Said as he smiled at his brother.

"WOW!" Ryou exclaimed "THAT WAS GREAT SETO!!!!"

"Thank you Ryou"

"Wait wheres Joey?" Ishizu asked

"Up there." Seto said as he pointed to a tree limb above where Joey had been sitting and sure enough there was Joey, hanging on to the limb for dear life. Everyone laughed as they heard Joey start crying for his mother and sister.

"Way to go kiddo" Seth said as he kissed his brother's cheek

"Thank you niisama," Seto said as he and Seth left the campfire. "hey tell wheeler he needs to put the fire out before he leaves!" Seth laughed as he wrapped his arm around his little brother and walked at of the woods.


	3. The Hookman

_A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gather once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. many stories on here may not be the stories the told but hey thats what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*_

_dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it._

_IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries i miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*_

_DON'T OWN_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"OW!" Bakura screamed

"What happened Yami?" Ryou asked as he helped his Yami up.

"STUPID FUCKING ROOT," Bakura said as he sent the root to the shadow realm.

"Wow man you actually sent a root to the shadow real." Joey said

"You wanna be next Wheeler?" Bakura asked as the millennium ring appeared

"NO! Um no I'll be good" he said as he walked off to the campsite.

After Ryou, Marik, Ishizu, Joey, Pegasus and Bakura had settled down at the campfire they realized two members were missing.

"Hey where are the twins?" Ishizu asked

"Right here" came a voice from the woods.

The 6 other "club" members looked over at the entrance of the pathway and saw two figures coming their way.

"Where were you guys?" Marik asked as he noticed Seto's bleeding arm "And what happened to your arm?"

"Wha…Oh nothing I think I caught it on a branch, I'm ok though" Seto said as he held his arm out to Seth who was quietly examining it.

"So" Seth began "Who is telling the story tonight?"

"I want you to tell the story big brother please!" Seto begged

"Yea we haven't heard from you yet kaiba." Wheeler said

"Ok fine..." Seth said as he sat down in the readers chair only to have Seto sit in his lap, and wrap his arms around his twin brother's neck. Seth took some dust into his hand and threw it into the fire "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story….The Tale of the Hookman… The reports had been on the radio all day, though she hadn't paid much attention to them. Some crazy man had escaped from the state asylum. They were calling him the Hook Man since he had lost his right arm and had it replaced with a hook. He was a killer, and everyone in the region was warned to keep watch and report anything suspicious. But this didn't interest her. She was more worried about what to wear on her date.

After several consultation calls with friends, she chose a blue outfit in the very latest style and was ready and waiting on the porch when her boyfriend came to pick her up in his car. They went to a drive-in movie with another couple, then dropped them off and went parking in the local lover's lane. The blue outfit was a hit, and she cuddled close to her boyfriend as they kissed to the sound of romantic music on the radio.

Then the announcer came on and repeated the warning she had heard that afternoon. An insane killer with a hook in place of his right hand was loose in the area. Suddenly, the dark, moonless night didn't seem so romantic to her. The lover's lane was secluded and off the beaten track. A perfect spot for a deranged mad-man to lurk, she thought, pushing her amorous boyfriend away.

"Maybe we should get out of here," she said. "That Hook Man sounds dangerous."

"Awe, c'mon babe, it's nothing," her boyfriend said, trying to get in another kiss. She pushed him away again.

"No, really. We're all alone out here. I'm scared," she said.

They argued for a moment. Then the car shook a bit, as if something…or someone…had touched it. She gave a shriek and said: "Get us out of here now!"

"Jeeze," her boyfriend said in disgust, but he turned the key and went roaring out of the lover's lane with a screeching of his tires.

They drove home in stony silence, and when they pulled into her driveway, he refused to help her out of the car. He was being so unreasonable, she fumed to herself. She opened the door indignantly and stepped into her driveway with her chin up and her lips set. Whirling around, she slammed the door as hard as she could. And then she screamed.

Her boyfriend leapt out of the car and caught her in his arms. "What is it? What's wrong?" he shouted. Then he saw it. A bloody hook hung from the handle of the passenger-side door, The End."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Joey screamed as he jumped 5 feet in to the air.

"Wow wheeler you sure do scare easily." Seth said as he laughed but stopped when he heard his little brother whimper. "What's wrong kiddo?" he asked as he stroked his hair.

"That was scary big brother." Seto said as he nuzzled Seth's neck

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW" Seth exclaimed as he smiled at the boy in his arms.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Pegasus asked as he doused out the fire.

"Yea" The group said as they all grabbed their things and headed out to their cars.


	4. The Counting Doll

_A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gathers once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*_

_Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it._

_IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries i miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*_

_DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ARE U AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT I DO OWN WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY…………….EXCEPT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE WHERE SETO WELL SETH AS YOU FOUND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 WAS WAITING ON RYOU AND WHEELER AND HE SAID THAT STUFF BOUT WHY THEY GET TOGETHER AND STUFFS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_P.S. If you wanna know what happened to Seto and why Seth took his name then read my "Seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be." Its explained in there NOTE: it is NOT the prequel to this story it only tells you WHY Seth took his twins name and what happened to him!!!!! _

_This chapter is dedicated to:_ AingealZane who sent me this story u are about to read.

Thanks girl!

If u have a scary story and would like to see it on here just put in a PM or a review THANKS!

* * *

"Alright, another week of storytelling, this is going to be great!!!" Joey exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air. Joey, Ishizu, Pegasus, Marik, Ryou and Bakura entered the campsite where they were greeted with two blue eyed, brunette teens. Seto smiled as he ran over to talk to Ryou, Seth nodded his head as he saw the others coming through the woods.

"Hey," Joey said as he waved to Seth, surprised by the fact he ACTUALLY waved back.

"Hey! You waved back!?" Joey said with his mouth wide open.

"Joey, I told you 4 weeks ago, here in the midnight Society we don't hate each other we're……friends here…." Seth said as he put his hand over his mouth.

"Niisama are you ok?" Seto asked as he ran over to his twin

"Yeah sorry I just threw up a little." He said as he smirked when he watched Joey do an anime style fall.

"Alright so who is telling the damn story tonight?" Bakura asked

"HEY! Bakura watch your language around my little brother!" Seth seethed as he glared at Bakura

"Yea yea, whatever priest, but answer my question, WHO IS TELLING THE STORY!?" He yelled

"Why don't you tell it Yami?" Ryou asked as he and Seto started making s'mores.

"Fine whatever," Bakura grumbled as he walked over and sat in the teller's chair as Seth walked over and sat by his beloved twin who handed him a s'more and wrapped his arm around the older boy's leg.

Bakura grabbed some dust out of the bag that Joey handed him and threw it in to the fire. "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society I call this story…..The Counting Doll, There was once a little girl named Tina. She and her mother went to a small discount toy store. Tina saw a cute little baby doll for only three dollars! 

The Doll was holding up two fingers which made it even cuter. She begged  
her mom to buy it, so she did, but the clerk said, "Are you sure you want that  
doll? It has been returned twice?" The little girl made up her mind and  
decided to buy it.

When she took her doll home, she put it on the shelf. When she went to sleep,  
the doll fell. She turned on the light and put it back on the shelf. She  
turned off the light, but it fell again. She decided to leave the doll there  
and go back to sleep.

The next day, her mom entered her room and screamed. Tina's mouth was sewn  
together and her stomach was ripped apart. Blood was in the blanket and on the  
walls. The doll was perfectly clean and was back the shelf... holding up three  
fingers, The End."

"Nice story Bakura!" Marik said as he high fived his friend

"Yes, very good," Seth said as he held Seto in his arms wandering how and when the younger boy had ended up in his arms.

"That was awesome Bakura!" Seto exclaimed

"Yeup," Ishizu and Pegasus said in unison.

"Um niisama," Seto began as he looked at his brother with the cutest set of puppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen and the fact is hair was in disarray and he had his thumb in his mouth didn't help any as Seth quickly melted at the sight of his adorable twin.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked

"Um where, uh is that blond headed guy um the doggy boy?!"Seto exclaimed

"Let me guess," Pegasus said "He's in the tree again isn't he."

"Dang Joey you are too easy to scare." Said Ishizu as he helped 'doggy boy', out of the tree, of course he fell out of the tree first and landed on his butt causing everyone, even Seth, to burst into laughter.

Ishizu put out the fire as everyone began gathering their things and walked out of the woods only to stop as a 2009 black corvette pulled up to the parking lot and 2 men exited from the car.

"Who the hell are you two!?" Joey said as he took a fighting stance

"Relax mutt this is my husband, Sheldon Hawkes." Seth said as he kissed the tall black man that had gotten out of the passenger side.

"YOUR HUSBAND!?" Joey exclaimed as he stared wide eyed at the couple making out on the hood of the black corvette.

"Ignore him Hawkes and just make out with me some more." Seth said as he pulled his husband down for more.

"This is my boyfriend Donald Flac, hes a 3rd grade detective and big brother over there is a CSI plus hes a doctor!" Seto said as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Wait Seto I thought your brother ran kaiba corp." Joey said as he looked around noticing everyone else had left.

"No not niisama, big brother Hawkes, he is the MD and CSI."

"Oh," Joey said as he watched the twins get into the black corvette with their lovers and drive off.

'That family is just weird' Joey thought as he climbed onto his 1997 Honda Shadow motorcycle and drove off to his apartment complex in downtown Domino.


	5. The sitting Clown

_A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gathers once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*_

_Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it._

_IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries i miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*_

_DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ARE U AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT I DO OWN WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY…………….EXCEPT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE WHERE SETO WELL SETH AS YOU FOUND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 WAS WAITING ON RYOU AND WHEELER AND HE SAID THAT STUFF BOUT WHY THEY GET TOGETHER AND STUFFS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_P.S. If you wanna know what happened to Seto and why Seth took his name then read my "Seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be." It's explained in there NOTE: it is NOT the prequel to this story it only tells you WHY Seth took his twins name and what happened to him!!!!! _

_This chapter is dedicated to:_ Pharoahatem who sent me this story u are about to read.

Thanks girl!

If u have a scary story and would like to see it on here just put in a PM or a review THANKS!

* * *

It had been 5wks since the newest member had joined the Midnight Society and 4wks since a beloved member had returned. Every day the members would think of a new story to tell, some told urban legends, some told fantasy, some even told actual events, but most of the time they would tell dreams, not just dreams but nightmares. Nightmares that had plagued their dreams and fantasies, today continues the Midnight Society's club meeting.

Seto walked into the open lot where he was greeted by his friends Bakura, Joey (Seth couldn't see why his twin hung out with him) Ishizu, Marik, Ryou and Pegasus.

"Hey Seto where is Seth?" Ishizu asked

"Huh? Oh! He's coming he is just getting the s'more mix" Seto responded as another figure appeared behind him.

"Quit talking about me kiddo" Seth said as he sat the mix down a blanket one of the other members had brought and hugged his twin.

"So who is going to tell the story tonight?" Pegasus asked

"Seto is, and he has a good one too." Seth said as he began making his s'more. "Next week though is going to be Pegasus then Marik and then Ishizu since they haven't told one yet.

"Fine by me I haven't been able to think of one." Pegasus said as he ate a s'more.

Seto grabbed a s'more from his brother as he sat down and waited for Bakura to throw the dust into the fire.

"Ok….Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society I called this story……The Tale of the Sitting Clown….One night a married couple wanted to go out and get away from the kids, so they called a babysitter to watch them. When the parents went out their kids told the babysitter that they wanted to watch TV in their parent's room but they were afraid of the clown statue standing in the corner.

So the babysitter went and removed the clown from the room so the kids could watch TV. A few minutes later, one of the kids came down the stairs and asked why the babysitter had put the clown back in the room. Well the baby sitter didn't understand what the child had meant; surely she didn't put the clown back in the room.

So she went back up stairs and saw that the clown wasn't on the chair but on the bed…Well now she was a little creeped out so the babysitter called the parents and asked if she could cover up the clown statue. The parents yelled "That's not a statue that's a killer that escaped from jail get out of there now!" 20minutes later when the parents arrived home they frantically searched for their kids and babysitter but there was no sign of either of the three, the only thing they saw was a tri colored clown wig and a red nose…… no one has ever heard of the babysitter and the two kids since, the end."

Seto smiled as he finished the story and looked at his brother.

"I swear that is NOT the story you told me earlier, this one was way better kiddo"

"I know, I didn't want to spoil it niisama." Seto replied as 2 clowns covered in blood appeared from the trees.

Everyone screamed as the clowns lifted 2 giant knives and walked over to Ryou and Joey who screamed that the clown was really, real and tried to climb up the closest tree he could find, only to stop as they heard laughter. Joey, Ryou and the others looked as they saw both the twins AND the clowns doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Wheeler you are WAY too easy to scare!" Seth said as he walked over to one of the clowns and kissed him. Joey stared wide eyed as the other clown walked over to Seto and helped him up, both clowns took off their wigs and revealed themselves to be none other than the twin's lovers.

"Wha…Wha…what's going on?" Joey asked

"Simple…… we scared you." Seto said

"Yea I know that Seto, but WHY!!!!!!!!?????" Joey yelled

"Because…" Seto said

"BEEEEECOUSE WHY!?"

"Just because…"

"Because why Seto"

"Because………we were bored" Seto said as he smiled his 'I'm cute and adorable and you can't do shit about it and if you try anything my niisama is going to kill you' smile

Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, and Pegasus stood there with their mouths open as they heard Seth exclaim how cute and adorable his twin brother as he and the other three left the woods, leaving the other members to worry about putting out the fire.

* * *

AN: That was hard to write because I'm scared of clowns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hides under covers*


	6. The Exact Same Day

_A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gathers once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*_

_Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it._

_IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries I miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*_

_DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ARE U AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT I DO OWN WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY…………….EXCEPT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE WHERE SETO WELL SETH AS YOU FOUND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 WAS WAITING ON RYOU AND WHEELER AND HE SAID THAT STUFF BOUT WHY THEY GET TOGETHER AND STUFFS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_P.S. If you wanna know what happened to Seto and why Seth took his name then read my "Seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be." It's explained in there NOTE: it is NOT the prequel to this story it only tells you WHY Seth took his twins name and what happened to him!!!!!_

If u have a scary story and would like to see it on here just put in a PM or a review THANKS!

* * *

Pegasus walked into the field after arriving at the secret society's hangout and was ready to tell his story. He couldn't wait to scare the shit out of someone and hopefully it would be someone OTHER than wheeler, that teen was just too easy to scare, a simple touch to his shoulder would send the boy 20 ft into the air. Pegasus mentally laughed as he remembered the clown incident the kaiba twins had done the previous week and smiled as he saw the younger twin snuggled in his brother's lap. Pegasus had a crush the younger twin and hoped that one of these days he would scare the younger boy so bad that he would climb into his lap and cuddle. He walked over to the fire and sat down in the readers chair when the rest of the members came into view.

"Hey Seto, hey Seth" Ryou said as he set a water cooler down.

"Hey guys!" Seto replied as he nudged his twin in the ribs who only nodded hi back. Seto sighed as he noticed Joey coming out into the clearing, glaring in their directions. Seto cocked his head to the side as he looked up at his brother.

"Niisama, why is the puppy boy glaring at us?"

Seth looked in the direction his twin had pointed and sure enough there was "puppy boy" glaring away at them.

"He's making me sad niisama and he's scary" Seto whimpered as he nuzzled the older boy's neck. Seth carefully pushed his brother off his lap as he stood up and walked over to blond boy glaring at them.

"Why the hell are you glaring at my brother mutt?"

"I'm still pissed at the stunt you pulled last week kaiba" Joey said

"Well knock it off! You're scaring my brother." Seth said. Joey looked over at the scared teen and saw that he was glaring AND smirking at him.

"Kaiba," he began "your brother is controlling you!"

"Excuse me?" Seth said as he grabbed the other boy's collar. "My brother is NOT controlling me mutt, and if you know what's good for you, I suggest you stop glaring at my little brother, sit down and shut up!" Seth said as he shoved him to the ground. Joey watched as Seto stood up and walked over to his brother.

"Niisama please stop! You know I don't like fighting!" Seto said as tears started falling down his face. Seto had always hated fighting especially after what Gozaburo had done. Seth held Seto in his arms as he cried into his chest, Seth stroked Seto's hair and whispered "its ok sweetie don't worry I won't fight if you don't want me to."

Joey stared at the 2 boys as they walked back to their log only to watch as Seto looked back and stuck his tongue out and smile. Everyone sat down as Pegasus handed Seth a bottled water and watched him drink then grabbed some dust and threw it into the fire.

"Submitted for the approval of the midnight society……I call this story……The Exact Same Day……It was the exact day a year earlier that Thomas's little brother Aidan had gone missing. Thomas had planned a reunion on the fourth of November every year to celebrate the life of his younger brother who had gone missing on this day. It was a sad occasion and everyone who had come had at some point started crying. Most everyone made a speech, some longer than others.

When everyone had left, his mom had started to cry on the couch.

"Can you make us some tea, honey," she sniffed. Thomas made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. But strangely enough, no one was there.

"Stupid Pranksters," Thomas said under his breath and he served his mom and dad the tea. A couple minutes later he heard a knock on the door again. He opened it and again no one was there. He was really annoyed by the whole situation and went back to the living room with his mom and dad who were setting up Aidan's favorite movie.

By the end of the movie Thomas heard another knock on the door. He ignored it first, but then he heard another knock at the door. He was really fed up with this prank but he decided to play along with it anyway.

Sure enough no one was there. But as soon as he closed the door it was knocked on again. "Come outside," said a distorted voice. "No," said Thomas. The voice laughed, "Why not? Your brother did", the end."

Seth held his brother as the younger boy cried.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Seth said as he smiled down at his twin.

"That was sad AND scary!" Seto whimpered

Joey sat there with his mouth opened as he watched the kaiba twins. He couldn't believe how Seth didn't see the way his twin was playing with him, granted it was funny, but it was also very weird. He went over to Ryou as the twins got up and walked over to Marik and Bakura when suddenly a loud scream erupted...........

* * *

AN: OMG WHAT HAPPENED!? WHO SCREAMED!? WHY CANT I UPDATE SOONER!? AND WHY IS THERE A UNICORN IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????? WILL OUR QUESTIONS BE ANSWERED!? FIND OUT IN OUR NEXT CHAPTER OF ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes Seth is VERY whipped by Seto he just doesn't know it! LMAO


	7. The Crying Women

_A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gathers once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*_

_Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it._

_IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries I miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*_

_DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ARE U AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT I DO OWN WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY…………….EXCEPT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE WHERE SETO WELL SETH AS YOU FOUND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 WAS WAITING ON RYOU AND WHEELER AND HE SAID THAT STUFF BOUT WHY THEY GET TOGETHER AND STUFFS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_P.S. If you wanna know what happened to Seto and why Seth took his name then read my "Seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be." It's explained in there NOTE: it is NOT the prequel to this story it only tells you WHY Seth took his twins name and what happened to him!!!!!_

If u have a scary story and would like to see it on here just put in a PM or a review THANKS!

_**This chapter is dedicated to Nipa Nipa Nipa so thank her in your reviews because if she hadn't sent me this story then u would all have to have waited till Friday to read this chapter ^_^**_

* * *

_**Last time on Are You Afraid of the Dark:**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"What's the matter sweetie?" Seth said as he smiled down at his twin.

"That was sad AND scary!" Seto whimpered

Joey sat there with his mouth opened as he watched the kaiba twins. He couldn't believe how Seth didn't see the way his twin was playing with him, granted it was funny, but it was also very weird. He went over to Ryou as the twins got up and walked over to Marik and Bakura when suddenly a loud scream erupted...........

* * *

Seto walked through the clearing and over to the campfire when he noticed Ishizu walking towards him.

"Seto, Wheres Seth?" she asked

"Hes home sick….." Seto whimpered

"Whats wrong with him?"

FLASH BACK

"What's the matter sweetie?" Seth said as he smiled down at his twin.

"That was sad AND scary!" Seto whimpered

He went over to Marik and Bakura when suddenly a loud scream erupted from beside him. Seto looked over at his twin and noticed he was on his side in pain. "Niisama!? Whats wrong are you ok?" Seto asked

"My fucking stomach feels like it's on fire!" Seth seethed as he was held in his twin's arms."Can you walk big brother?" Seto asked as he tried to help his twin up.

"Fuck no shit it fucking hurts!"

Marik picked Seth up bridal style and carried him to the car as the others followed. Once Seth and Seto were buckled up in the back seat, Bakura and Marik quickly sped off towards the Kaiba mansion.

1 hour later

"Hawkes how is he?" Seto asked his brother in-law (1).

"He's been poisoned"

"What…!?" Bakura yelled as he balled his fist against his thigh.

"How…..!?" Marik asked as he held a crying Seto.

"Looks to be ingested, I'm going to see if I can find an antidote, please stay here and watch over Seth and Seto." Hawkes said as he left

END FLASH BACK

"My niisama was poisoned"

"Oh my god Seto I'm so sorry!" Ishizu said as she hugged her old friend(2)

"It's ok the doctor gave him an antidote so he will be fine, he's just really weak right now so he's bed ridden." Marik said as he and Bakura got up and walked over the younger kaiba twin and hugged him.

"Seto why don't you come over and sit by me," Pegasus said as grabbed the boy's hand and walked over to a log. Bakura glared at the duel monsters creator as he began stroking Seto's hair.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Marik asked

"I don't like the way he's touching Seto." Bakura said as he continued to glare daggers at the man, but he lost all control as he watch Pegasus pull the brunette onto his lap.

"Bakura, Marik stop….." Ishizu began "He's probably just trying to comfort the poor boy"

"Maybe…." Bakura said as he and Marik sat down beside Ishizu handing her the bag of dust. "I call this story……The crying women… Maria was a young girl living in Mexico, before  
Texas conquered the country. Maria was a beautiful girl, and she thought that  
she could do anything. One day, she told her grandmother that she was going to  
marry a handsome man. Her wish came true, and they had two children. But, soon,  
the husband started paying more attention to his children than Maria. One  
night, he came back home in a carriage with another woman. He talked to his  
children, but didn't even look at Maria. As he left, Maria grabbed her  
children by the arms, took them to the river, and threw them in there. The  
current was strong, and the children couldn't swim. As they slipped down the  
river, Maria, starting to realize what she had done and ran towards her children,  
but...it was too late, her children had drowned. She then, had a heart attack,  
and she died right there. Ever since the day she died, Maria has been known as  
"The Crying Woman." And she's crazy. And, if the children in Mexico are ever  
by that very river after sundown...they are never heard from again, because  
The Crying Woman took them away, thinking that it was one of her children, the end" Ishizu said after she had finished her story.

"That was great sis!" Marik said as he looked over at Bakura who looked pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are Pegasus and Seto?" Bakura asked as everyone looked around but no one saw where the two had gone, just then they heard a noise coming from behind a tree. Joey, Ryou, and Ishizu watch as Bakura and Marik walked over to where the noise was when they suddenly heard a loud bang and a lot of cursing followed by a very pissed off tomb robber and a very pissed off Marik dragging a poor whimpering Seto behind them.

"Marik what happened!?" Ishizu asked

"I don't want to talk about it!" Marik said as he and Bakura walked out of the woods with Seto.

Joey, Ryou and Ishizu look over at the tree as Pegasus walked out supporting a black eye, busted lip, and a bloody nose that looked like it could be broken.

"Pegasus what happened?" Ishizu asked

"Oh nothing Ishizu…" Pegasus began "Just a little Miss Understanding." Was all he said as said as he walked out of the woods and walked to his car.

* * *

AN:

Remember The Counting Doll chapter, Hawkes is Seth's husband

Ishizu, and Seto had met 4 years earlier after Seto had been put in sex slavery *read seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be* and Gozaburo had taken him to Egypt to perform experiments on the boy.

Bet Seth was shocked and pissed when he learned that Ishizu had seen Seto and didn't tell him.


	8. The New Exhibit

_A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gathers once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*_

_Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it._

_IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries I miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*_

_DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ARE U AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT I DO OWN WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY…………….EXCEPT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE WHERE SETO WELL SETH AS YOU FOUND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 WAS WAITING ON RYOU AND WHEELER AND HE SAID THAT STUFF BOUT WHY THEY GET TOGETHER AND STUFFS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_P.S. If you wanna know what happened to Seto and why Seth took his name then read my "Seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be." It's explained in there NOTE: it is NOT the prequel to this story it only tells you WHY Seth took his twins name and what happened to him!!!!!_

If u have a scary story and would like to see it on here just put in a PM or a review THANKS!

_**This chapter is dedicated to Nipa Nipa Nipa so thank her in your reviews because if she hadn't sent me a message about an episode from the twilight zone I never would have looked it up and got this scary story and have an inspiration spark, then u would all have to have waited till Friday to read this chapter ^_^**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**A WEEK LATER AT SCHOOL:**_

Seth and Seto walked into the lunch room after getting their lunch from their lockers and sat down beside Marik and Bakura who were still pissed over what had happened last week at the midnight society meeting.

"How are you feeling Seth?" Rou asked as he walked over to their table before going back to join Joey and the others.

"I'm good thanks for asking." Seth whispered hoping no one heard him.

Ryou nodded and headed back to his table when Bakura looked over at Seth and asked "are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I mean my stomache still hurts a little but other than that I'm good." Seth said as he bit off a piece of his apple and wrapped an arm around his little brother, all four boys remember what had happened the previous week and were still pissed but no one was as pissed as Seth had been when Bakura and Marik had brought Seto home and had told him what had happened.

_**BAKURA AND MARIK'S FLASHBACK**_

"That was great sis!" Marik said as he looked over at Bakura who looked pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are Pegasus and Seto?" Bakura asked as everyone looked around but no one saw where the two had gone, just then they heard a noise coming from behind a tree that was hidden by some over grown grass. Bakura and Marik walked over to the tree where the noise had come from and found a crying Seto thrown up against a tree with his legs wrapped around Pegasus who was on top of him, but what pissed them off the most was the fact Seto wasn't wearing any pants and Pegasus wasn't only kissing the blue eyed boy but was ramming in and out of him so hard there was blood running down his leg. Bakura grabbed Pegasus's collar and pulled him off of Seto. After Marik had finished helping Seto get dressed and had helped him sit down, he then helped Bakura beat the shit out of Pegasus. When they were done, they grabbed the still crying teen and walked out of the woods.

_**SETH'S FLASHBACK**_

Seth sat on his bed as he waited for his husband to get out of the shower. This had been an awful week, first he had been poisoned then he had missed a week of school and work, not only that but Hawkes had said he may need a few more days to recover which meant a few more days away from work and school, not that he didn't have his laptop to do work on or the fact that Seto was bringing his homework for him, it was just the fact that lying in bed for 2wks was quite boring, but thankfully he had his husband to keep him busy. Seth was finishing up some work for kaiba corp. when Marik and Bakura burst through his bedroom door.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Seth screamed. Bakura stepped aside as Seto ran through the door to get to his brother and climbed, Seth noticed Seto was covered in bruises and had a few cut marks on his hands and face. Seto cried as he climbed on to his brother's bed and wrapped his arms around his neck. Seth held him in his arms and stroked his hair as he cried.

"What. The. Fuck. HAPPENED!?" Seth screamed as he held the boy tighter. Bakura and Marik explained what they had seen and what they had done, but were sorry they hadn't stopped it earlier.

"WHAT!?" Seth screamed causing his husband to come running out of the bathroom wearing only PJ bottoms.

"What….what happened?" Hawkes asked as he ran over to his husband. He sat there and examined Seto as Seth told him what Bakura and Marik had just finished telling him.

"What are you serious!?" he asked

"Yea we saw it with our own eyes" Marik said

"Ok I'm going to call Mac (1) and tell him what happened, I assume you want to press charges Seth?" Hawkes asked

"I do…" Seth replied as he held his twin tighter and watched as his husband grabbed a black doctor's bag.

"I'm going to need to examine him love." Hawkes said as grabbed a few things out of the bag. Seth nodded and whispered in his twins' ear… "Hawkes needs to examine you sweetie so you need to take your pants off ok….don't worry I'm here and no one is going to hurt you." Seth said. Bakura and Marik stayed in the room to help keep Seto calm and allow Hawkes to get semen samples from Seto's lower passage, Hawkes left the room with Marik and Bakura after he had gotten what he needed and told Seto he could sleep with them tonight. Seto didn't hesitate to climb into bed with his big brother and laid down on his chest and fell asleep.

_**SETO'S FLASHBACK**_

Pegasus grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him into his lap. He knew Seto was still very upset about the poisoning of his brother and needed someone to hold him. Seto listened and watched as Ishizu began her story only to feel someone pulling on his hand, looking up he noticed it was Pegasus and got up and followed the older man over to a tree hidden by tall grass. Seto was looking around when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back; he looked up into gray eyes and realized he had been thrown up against a tree. Seto whimpered as the man above him grabbed his face and forced his mouth open, he tried to scream when he felt the other man's tongue enter his mouth. Seto cried as Pegasus's hands roamed over his body, he tried to fight the man off as he felt hands unbuckling his belt, but the Industrial Illusions CEO was too strong, Seto cried as he felt his pants fall done around his ankles. Pegasus grabbed Seto's face and whispered, "I poisoned your bastered brother and I won't hesitate to poison you too. So are you going to be good and listen to me?" he asked as he watched the frightened teen nod. "Good boy Seto now wrap your legs around my waist." He said as he helped Seto lift his legs up; "Good boy" he said forcing Seto's mouth open and shoving his tongue down his throat only to force himself inside the poor boy. Seto screamed against the other man's mouth when all of a sudden he saw a very pissed of tomb robber, Seto felt Marik wrap his arms around him after Bakura had gotten Pegasus off. The tomb keeper(1) grabbed the blue eyed boy and helped him dress. Seto smiled as he watched the two Egyptians beat the crap out of his rapist, when it was over Marik and Bakura grabbed his wrist and drug him out of the woods and took him home.

_**END OF FLASHBACKS**_

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Welcome back Seth!" Ishizu said as she hugged the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Welcome back money bags!" Joey said

"Thanks mutt" Seth said as he sat down in the story teller's chair.

"Everyone sit I have a story to tell you." Seth said as he watched his twin climb into his lap and throw some dust into the fire.

"Submitted for the approval of the midnight society………I call this story……The New Exhibit…

Martin Senesces works at a respected wax museum. His boss and good friend, Mr. Ferguson, informs him that the museum will close, to be replaced by a shopping market. Dispirited, Martin asks one request; that he can spare the five figures from his department--Jack the Ripper, Albert W. Hicks, Henri "Bluebeard" Landru, Hare and Burke. These wax figures are in fact replicas of five murderers. Mr. Ferguson complies and Martin takes the figures home, much to the dismay of his wife, Emma. They keep the figures in the basement, under high air conditioning and constant care. Terrified of them, Emma doesn't know what to do. She seeks the advice of her brother, Dave, who tells her to shut off the air conditioning, melting Martin's collection. She sneaks out of bed one night and tries to shut off the air conditioner, whilst being watched by the wax figure of Jack the Ripper. A smiling Jack pivots his knife-wielding hand towards Emma, who screams in horror.

The next morning, Martin discovers his wife dead and Jack's bloody knife. He talks to Jack as if the figure is a real person, explaining that what he did was wrong. He buries Emma's body to conceal Jack's crime. The next day, Emma's brother visits Martin, curious to her whereabouts. Martin nervously rushes him out of the house. Dave then sneaks into the basement through the back entrance of the house and eyes the wet cement where his sister is buried. While examining the area, the wax figure of ax-wielding Albert W. Hicks watches him. Suddenly, something kicks a cement tool at Dave. Dave's eyes bulge as he looks up in horror.

Martin comes down later to find the carnage left by Hicks. He yells at Hicks, and once again hides the evidence.

Several days later, Ferguson comes to visit Martin. Happily, Ferguson tells Martin that the figures have been sold to the legendary Marchand's Wax Museum in Brussels.[1] Martin is sadly forced to give up the wax figures he's so greatly cared for. Martin, although clearly disappointed, brings down tea to celebrate. Ferguson then examines the figures, measuring them to be shipped to Brussels. The wax figure of rope handling Henri Landru eyes him. As soon as Ferguson turns around, Landru lowers the rope around his neck.

Martin walks downstairs carrying a tray with cups of tea and treats. He finds Ferguson strangled on the floor. Unstabilized, Martin yells at the figures, saying that even through all he's done for them, cleaning them, caring for them, they had to kill his best and only friend. As he yells, the emotionless faces of the figures stare back at him. Martin grabs a crowbar, planning to smash each and every one of them to bits. He eyes Landru, saying "he's first" for killing Ferguson.

Suddenly, the wax figures get up off their feet and slowly creep towards Martin. Martin stares in horror. Their faces unmoving, they all torment him, convincing him that _**he**_ was the one that murdered his wife, brother in-law and best friend, not them. Martin backs up into a wall and screams in horror as the figures close him in.

Sometime later, at Marchand's, a tour guide introduces the four wax figures to a crowd of visitors. However, there is a new addition to this exhibit: a wax figure of Martin Senescu, who actually killed his wife, brother in-law and best friend, The end."

"Niisama that was awesome!!!!!" Seto said as he kissed his brother's cheek

"Thank you sweetie" Seth replied

"That was great and creepy! I may never work in a museum again!" Ishizu said. Joey looked around and was amazed to find Pegasus wasn't there, 'ah who cares he's the CEO of Industrial Illusions so he must be busy or something.' Joey thought as he put out the fire and followed everyone out of the woods.

* * *

Marik is the tomb KEEPER and Bakura is the tomb ROBBER…….just if anyone is confused BYE!


	9. The Tale of The Spider Bite

A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gathers once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*

Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it.

IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries I miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*

DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ARE U AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT I DO OWN WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY…………….EXCEPT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE WHERE SETO WELL SETH AS YOU FOUND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 WAS WAITING ON RYOU AND WHEELER AND HE SAID THAT STUFF BOUT WHY THEY GET TOGETHER AND STUFFS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. If you wanna know what happened to Seto and why Seth took his name then read my "Seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be." It's explained in there NOTE: it is NOT the prequel to this story it only tells you WHY Seth took his twins name and what happened to him!!!!!

If u have a scary story and would like to see it on here just put in a PM or a review THANKS!

This chapter is dedicated to PharaohAtemu so thank her in your reviews too.

* * *

Marik pulled his car into the parking spot for the secret society club members and noticed a blue corvette pulling into the lot, just then the drivers side door opened and Seth stepped out. He walked over to the passenger side door and helped Seto out, Marik walked over and greeted the two twin boys.

"Hello Seth, Seto How are you guys tonight?"

"We're good, are you going to tell the story tonight Marik?" Seto asked

"I am,"

"I can't wait!" Seto said as he clapped his hands together and smiled. Seto took his brother's hand and walked with him and Marik to the hangout spot and were greeted by the other members.

"Hey guys!" Ryou said as he sat down on a log beside his yami, everyone sat down as Marik took his seat in the "tellers" chair.

"Before we get started I have something to sy," Seth said as he stood beside Marik. "due to Pegasus's recent rule breaking of the Midnight Society, he has been ban from the meetings."

"What rules were broken Seth?" Ishizu asked

"He broke all but one rule, he hit another member, he tried to rape another member, he DID rape another member," everyone gasped as they heard what their founder had said, they all realized that the night Pegasus had been beaten by Marik and Bakura, Seto had been shaking and crying, his clothes had also been messed up. They all knew it had been Seto who had been raped and beaten by Pegasus.

"He also tried to commit murder," Seth continued

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed

"Pegasus confessed to poisoning my niisama," Seto whimpered

"So like I said before, if you see or hear from Pegasus again, let me know. There is a warrent out for his arrest. Thank you Marik you may nowgo ahead with your story." Seth said as he took his seat beside his brother and wrapped his arm around him. Marik took some dust out of the bag and threw it into the fire,

"Submitted for the approval of the midnight society………I call this story……The tale of the spider bite.......A young woman was sunbathing on the beach and was just about to drop off to sleep, when she felt an insect running along her jawbone and then down her neck. She brushed it away, and thought nothing more of it. After about a week, she noticed what she thought was a pimple growing and growing. She told her mom who said it was nothing and not to worry about it but it became inflamed and it looked just like a blister. Then, one day, she was blow-drying her hair and hit the inflamed spot with her hair dryer. The blistered skin broke open and hundreds of tiny white baby spiders and pus came pouring out of the wound!

It seems that while she was sunbathing, her pores had enlarged enough that a mama spider could deposit her egg sac in one. They incubated under her skin until she smacked herself in the jaw with the hair dryer, the end" Marik said as he smirked

Seto looked like he was about to barf as did Joey and Ryou. Bakura, Marik and Seth laughed as they watch the exsperetions on the other members. They got up and walked out of the woods to their cars after they had put the fire out. Seto smiled at his brother as he held the passenger side door open for the younger boy. Seth chuckled as he watched Seto's tail wag and kissed his cheek, everyone got in their cars and drove off to their respected homes.

* * *

_**AN: Sorrry guys this was all i could think of its 4:30 in the morning next chapter will better!**_


	10. The Tale of The Dripping Noise

A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gathers once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*

Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it.

IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries I miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*

DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ARE U AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT I DO OWN WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY…………….EXCEPT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE WHERE SETO WELL SETH AS YOU FOUND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 WAS WAITING ON RYOU AND WHEELER AND HE SAID THAT STUFF BOUT WHY THEY GET TOGETHER AND STUFFS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. If you wanna know what happened to Seto and why Seth took his name then read my "Seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be." It's explained in there NOTE: it is NOT the prequel to this story it only tells you WHY Seth took his twins name and what happened to him!!!!!

If u have a scary story and would like to see it on here just put in a PM or a review THANKS!

* * *

"RYOU!" Bakura screamed as he walked into the kitchen where his hikari was making tea, "why are you in here and not in the car, come on we have to go or we'll be late!" he said as he walked out the front door. Ryou stood in the kitchen and tried not to laugh as he heard the women next door scream as Bakura came running back in the house screaming "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WASN'T WEARING ANY CLOTHES!!!!" and went straight to his room

Ryou smiled as he shook his head and poured himself another cup of tea. He didn't bother telling his Yami that they wouldn't be late becouse they had to change their clocks an hour ahead and that Ryou never had a chance to do that since his yami wanted to "have fun" and he'd been so tierd that he had just forgotten. He sat down at the kitchen table and drank his tea as he waited for his Yami to finish getting ready.

* * *

Seth was sitting in Seto's room and smiled as he watched Seto get ready for their club meeting. He was glad Pegasus had been caught and would no longer hurt him or his family. Seto smiled as he twirled for his brother "hows this outfit?" he asked

"Looks sexy on you kiddo." Seth said

"Hey what are you guys still doing here?" ask Mokuba as he entered the room.

"We don't have to leave for another hour" Seth said as he brushed Seto's hair.

"Oh...well i'm going to go play some video games i'll see you guys when you get back ok." Mokuba said as he walked out of Seto's room and into his own. Seth put the hair brush back on Seto's desk and took his twin's hand. He and Seto stood up and walked out of the mansion to his blue corvette and took off towards the Secret Society hangout spot.

* * *

"MARIK, HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" Ishizu shouted as she stood by the stairs leading up to her and Marik's room. She wished Odion was here, he was the only one that could make Marik do anything, to bad he was in egypt. Marik ran down the stairs as he finished putting on his shoes.

"I'm ready!"

"Finally!" Ishizu said as she threw her hands in the air, "lets go" they walked out of their home and waited for Bakura and Ryou.

* * *

Joey walked into his room as he too finished getting ready for the meeting that would take place in an hour. Joey still couldn't believe how whipped Seth was, and how controlling Seto was when it came to the elder brunette. He also couldn't beleive Pegasus had rapped poor Seto, actually he could. He would never put it pass Pegagsus to rap someone especially after he had kidnapped Mokuba, not to mention sealing their souls away in cards. He shook his head as he finally got done combing his hair and walked out of his apartment and climbed onto his motercycle.

* * *

Bakura and Joey pulled into the clearing as Seth pulled up in his corvette and helped Seto out. The group noticed Seto was wearing tight black leather pants and a tight black turtle neck shirt with black and white knee high converse boots. They noticed Seth was wearing the EXACT same thing. 'talk about being twins' Joey thought as he followed everyone else to their usual hangout spot.

"So who is telling the story tonight," Seto asked as he and Seth tried to sit down on a log, their leather pants perventing them to do so.

"I am," Ryou said.

" 'bout time hikari," Bakura said as he started making a s'more.

"Yea man, you're the only one who hasn't told a story yet," Joey said as he scarfed down 3 s'mores. Seto giggled as he watched the strange sight of Joey stuffing 3 more s'mores down his throat. Seth looked as if he was about the throw-up because of the mutt and handed his s'more to Seto who happily took it. Seth looked around and noticed Seto was the only one who was not eating his s'more like he hadn't eaten in 3 weeks, he was more nibbling on it.

Ryou sat back down after making another s'more and and started telling his story.............................."Bakura came running back in the house screaming "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WASN'T WEARING ANY CLOTHES!!!!" and went straight to his room "

Everyone stared at Ryou and then looked at Bakura as they busted out laughing.

"You actually walked outside wearing nothing at all!" Marik said as he fell off the log he was sitting on.

"MARIK!" Bakura screamed as he chased him around the fire, hoping he would "acidentily" fall in and die.

"Okay yami sit its time for the REAL story" Ryou said as he grabbed some dust. Bakura and Marik sat back down and waited for Ryou who threw the dust into the fire, "Submitted for the approval of the midnight society………I call this story......The Tale of The Driping noise……One night a girl, Susy, spent the night with her friend, Julie. Julie's parents left the house to go to a party. The girls watched horror movies with Julie's dog, Spike. In the middle of the second movie, the dog ran off, and the girls paid no attention. After a while they heard this noise, a Drip, Drip, Drip. They got scared and went upstairs in Julie's room and locked the door. They kept hearing the Drip, Drip, Drip. Susy heard something move under the bed. "What was that?!" Susy asked. Julie said that it was just her dog. Susy reached her hand down and felt the dog lick her. After hours of waiting, Julie's parents finally came home. They found Spike hung in the shower and his blood was dripping from his slit throat making a Drip, Drip, Drip noise. Susie told her friend's parents that when they heard the dripping noise they ran to Julie's room where they heard a noise under the bed and when she stuck her hand under the bed to pet the do something had licked her hand. The parents called the police who arrived 10 minutes later and looked under the bed, an insane man was in the house and had been the one licking Susy's hand from under the bed, the end." Ryou said as he finished his story.

Bakura looked at his hikari and dropped his jaw, "Hikari that......that was um,"

"Shutup Bakura, that was awsome Ryou!" Ishizu said

"What? I was just going to say that was really good!" Bakura said as he put his aram around Ryou. Seth smirked and shook his head "Nice story Ryou but when did you start telling about Marik's past in your stories......and nice save Bakura ." Seto giggled as he watch Bakura and Marik chase Seth around the fire. Joey shook his head as he got up and went to fetch (doggy boy....fetch haha im mean) some water from the lake.

"Come on Seto, time to go," Seth said as he stopped running and helped his twin up. Seth and Seto watch as Joey doused the fire and followed the others out the woods.

* * *

_**AN: .................................................................I've said to much! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**_


	11. Child's Play

A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gathers once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories.............*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*

Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it.

IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries i miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*

DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ARE U AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT I DO OWN WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY…………….EXCEPT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE WHERE SETO WELL SETH AS YOU FOUND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 WAS WAITING ON RYOU AND WHEELER AND HE SAID THAT STUFF BOUT WHY THEY GET TOGETHER AND STUFFS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. If you wanna know what happened to Seto and why Seth took his name then read my "Seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be." Its explained in there NOTE: it is NOT the prequel to this story it only tells you WHY Seth took his twins name and what happened to him!!!!!

This chapter is dedicated to: Jason Fan Girl who sent me this story u are about to read.

Thanks girl!

If u have a scary story and would like to see it on here just put in a PM or a review THANKS!

* * *

Seth walked through the field as he made his way towards the campfire, he saw Ryou sitting in Bakura's lap and Joey and Ishizu were talking but worried Seth the most was the fact he didn't see Seto or Marik. Earlier that day Seto had begged Seth to go the mall and when they got there they were greeted by Marik and Ishizu, thirty minutes later he had to leave to go to a meeting and Marik had said they would take Seto to the hangout spot tonight. Seth knew Marik and Ishizu always rode to the meetings together, so where were Marik and Seto?

"Ishizu, where are Marik and Seto" Seth asked as he walked over to her and Joey.

"I don't know," Ishizu said as she looked around,

"Maybe they went to get some s'mores mix," Joey piped in, just then the heard a noise in the bushes. Seth and the others look over at the opening as Marik and Seto came into view. Seth jumped up and ran over to Seto when he noticed blood dripping down his face,

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I'm sorry niisama," Seto said as he cried against his brothers chest.

"Seto what happened?"

"We hit a tree niisama"

"You ran into a tree?"

"No Seth we crashed into a tree.......with a car" Marik said as he set the bags he had been carrying down on a blanket,

"YOU WHAT!? Oh my god Seto are you ok, your not hurt are you?" Seth exclaimed as he checked his brother over, not finding anything else other then the cut above his twin's right eye and a few bruises on his ribs that, thankfully, were not broken. Seth walked Seto over to a log and noticed he was limping, Seth frowned as he helped seto sit.

"Marik what happened?" Ishizu asked her brother

"We swirved when some idiot tried to drive us off the side of the road." Marik said as he handed the twins each a s'more.

"So who's going to tell the story tonight," Joey asked as he ate his s'more, everyone bowed their heads, implying that they weren't going to be the one to tell it.

"What about you Seth," Joey asked

"No,"

"Niisama,"

"Yes little blue eyes,"

"Can you please tell me a scary story.......it would make me feel better," Seto pouted

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW you are so cute Seto," Seth said as he hugged the boy, "of course i'll tell you a scary story!" Seth replied as he got up and walked to the teller's chair. Seth grabbed some dust then threw it into the fire.

"Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society I call this story.......Child's Play....While being chased by Detective Mike Norris, Charles Lee Ray, a serial killer known as "The Lakeshore Strangler", is shot and mortally wounded. Before dying, Charles takes cover inside a toy store, finding boxes of "Good Guy" dolls and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store is then struck by lightning and it burns to the ground. Later that morning, 6-year-old Andy Barclay tells his widowed mother Karen Barclay that he wants a Good Guy doll for his birthday after watching a TV commercial for it. Unable to afford the full price, Karen buys a stolen doll from a street peddler, which is the same doll Charles Lee Ray had earlier transferred his soul into. That night, as Andy is playing with the doll (who has introduced himself as "Chucky" through the talking feature of the doll), Karen's friend, Maggie Peterson, who is babysitting Andy, scolds him for turning on the evening news and placing Chucky in front of the TV. When Andy tries to tell Maggie that he did not put Chucky in front of the TV, she doesn't believe him. Maggie is then viciously struck with a toy hammer and falls out of the apartment window, falling several stories to her death. The killer's identity is left ambiguous. Andy, when questioned, insists that Chucky has revealed himself to be alive and that he killed Maggie, though he defends Chucky's decision by stating that Chucky told him that "Maggie was a real bitch" and that she "got what she deserved". The next day, Andy, apparently upon Chucky's request, visits the house of Eddie Caputo, Charles Lee Ray's accomplice, who had betrayed him and led him to his death. Chucky is revealed as being alive. He sneaks into Eddie's house and blows out the pilot light on the stove and turns up the gas; Eddie, in panicked self-defense, fires his gun and the house explodes, killing him. Later, authorities place Andy in a psychiatric ward after he is found near the crime scene. Karen believes the doll to be the culprit after she realizes that his batteries had never been put in and she threatens to throw him into the fireplace unless he reveals himself to her. Chucky comes alive in her hands, bites her and runs out of the apartment. She contacts Detective Norris, who is now investigating Maggie's death. Although he initially doubts her story, the homeless man who sold Karen the doll confirms that he retrieved it from the burnt down toy store where Charles Lee Ray was killed. Norris becomes a firm believer after he is attacked by Chucky in his car and survives only by shooting the doll. Chucky later meets with John Simonsen (aka Dr. Death), his voodoo instructor from years past, and asks why his gunshot wound bled. John, under torture via voodoo doll, informs him that his body is slowly conforming to that of a human's and that he will soon be trapped in the body if he does not transfer his soul into the body of the first person he revealed himself to, which is Andy. Offhandedly remarking that he will "get to be six years old again," Chucky stabs the voodoo doll in the chest and leaves John to die. Karen and Detective Norris, following leads from Charles Lee Ray's case file, find John as he lay dying and receive instructions on how to kill Chucky; although Chucky is a doll, his heart is fully human and vulnerable to fatal injury. Andy escapes from the psychiatric unit and Chucky brutally kills the head doctor in the process. The authorities believe Andy killed the doctor while escaping. Mike and Karen rush back to the apartment hoping that Andy is there. Chucky reaches the apartment where Andy is and knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat to steal his soul. After a prolonged struggle, Chucky is thrown into the fireplace by Karen and is lit on fire by Andy after he throws the match in the fireplace. Andy and Karen, thinking Chucky is dead, go to help the injured Mike Norris. After Andy gets the first aid kit from under the sink, he discovers Chucky is gone. Very burnt but alive, Chucky chases after Andy and Karen, who barricade themselves in the bedroom; Karen shoots him several times, missing his heart, but scattering his head, an arm and a leg in the hallway. Chucky starts stabbing the doors with a knife so that Karen with open it. After Norris' partner, Jack Santos, arrives, the scattered doll parts attempt to attack at the instructions of Chucky's screaming, severed head. Karen, remembering John's last words, tells Mike to shoot Chucky in the heart. Norris does so and makes a direct hit, killing Chucky, again. An ambulance arrives to take Mike to the hospital. Karen and Jack help Mike walk out the door, but Andy stays and looks over the remains of Chucky. Karen returns and leads Andy out of the room and turns off the lights. Andy turns to look at Chucky one last time before leaving, the end." Seth smirked as he noticed wheeler was up in the tree again.

"Niisama that was awsome!" Seto said as he sat in his brother's lap. Seth smiled as he looked at his twin.

"Well, I guess we're done here," Bakura said as he helped Ryou up, everyone gathered their things and where about to leave until Seth stopped them.

"Another member will be joining us next week" Seth said

"Are you serious!?" Joey asked

"Yes," was all Seth said as he and Seto headed out of the clearing, everyone staired wide eyed and started talking about what would take place next week when the suddenly heard a loud scream. They ran towards the twins and noticed that Seth was standing near the edge of a cliff, but Seto was no where to be seen.

"Seth where's Seto." Joey asked

"Down there," Seth said as he pointed down the cliff, the other members looked over the cliff and sure enough there was Seto holding a root and crying, they looked back up at Seth who was looking for a way down and was panicing.

"Hold on sweety, oh god what am I going to do!" Seth screamed

"Kaiba calm down we'll find a way to pull him up," Marik said as he laid his hand on the older twin but Seth wasn't paying attention as he was still freaking out and still trying to find a way to save his brother.

"Niisama help, please help me!" Seto screamed. Seth fell to his knees as he tried to reach his brother but to no avail.

"Seth how did this happen," Bakura asked as he too tried reaching the boy

"We were walking and I guess we took a wrong and the next thing I knew Seto slipped and fell over the edge," Seth looked back over the cliff and heard his little brother say something that really broke his heart,

"Niisama, I'm slipping help me, please i'm scared niisama," Seto cried

"Please little blue eyes hold on i called Hawkes and Don their on their way!" Seth said as tears fell from his eyes, he looked back up at Ryou and Ishizu and begged them to go to where the cars were waiting and help Hawkes and Don find their way here. They agreed and left Joey, Bakura and Marik to help Seth try and get Seto back up the cliff.

* * *

Ryou and Ishizu came out of the woods just as 3 police cars, a fire truck and an ambulance pulled and Hawkes quickley jumped out of their cars and ran to the egyption women and british boy,

"Where are they!" Hawkes yelled

"Is Seto ok!?" Don asked

"We don't know please follow us!" Ishizu said as she and Ryou led the police, some fire fighters and parametic to where the the others were.

* * *

Seth tried everything to help his twin, he tride a long stick, a vine and he even tried leaning over the cliff but almost fell and would have too if Marik and Bakura hadn't grabbed him. Marik and Bakura even tried using their shadow magic, but also to no avail. Seth started crying as the realization hit, his brother was going to lose his grip and fall, his beloved twin brother and best friend was going to die.

"Seth look!" Bakura said as Seth lifted his head, his eyes widened as he saw his little brother slipping.

"Niisama i'm sorry, I love you!" Seto cried as the root slipped from his hand and he began to fall to the fog filled cavern.

"NOOOOOOO!" Seth screamed

"SETO!" Don screamed as he ran over to the edge and looked down. Hawkes ran over to Seth and held him in his arms as they both cried, Marik held Ishizu, Bakura held Ryou and Joey started punching a tree. Danny, Lindsey, and Stella walked over to the edge to comfort their the friends. Lindsey, Danny and Stell were CSI's and didn't onlt work with Hawkes and Don but they friends and there for they were extremly close to Seth and Seto. Everyone cried as they moarned their friend when they suddenly heard a helicopter. Seth pulled his knees to his chest and cried harder, he knew that the helicopter he heard was supposed to be for Seto but now.....now there was no need for it, his beautiful little brother was dead.

"Seth baby," Hawkes began,

"Save it Hawkes i'm not in the mood," Seth replied as he stood up and turned away from the cliff,

"But baby listen," Hawkes said as he grabbed his husband's hand and pulled him to his chest. Seth listened as he heard the same helicopter.

"Hawkes its just the damn helicopter that was supposed to save Seto but the damn thing came to late!" Seth screamed as he punched Hawkes in his chest, even though the punch caused Hawkes alot of pain and he should have been pissed that Seth had hit him but he understood that Seth was extremly upset over the loss of his brother. "Babe, listen to me the helicopter sounds like its coming from beneath the cliff." Everyone looked over the cliff and indeed the sound was coming from the bottom of the cliff like Hawkes had said.

Just then everyone was the helicopter appear from the fog and landed near the group. Mac, Stella's, lindsey's, Danny's and Hawkes' boss climbed out of the 'copter holding the body of Seto. Seth screamed as he ran to Mac and took Seto from his arms. He held Seto tightly to his chest with the boy's head on his shoulder and cried. He felt something on his neck and looked down. The dead boy's eyes opened revealing beautiful light blue eyes, Seth gasped as he realized his twin was still alive.

"Seto your alive!" Seth exclaimed as he held the boy even tighter, everyone heard what Seth had said and couldn't believe it. They ran over to the twins and heard,

"Niisama your hurting me," Seto said

"Sorry sweety," Seth loosened his grip as Don ran over and kissed his lover's lips.

"Oh thank god," Don said. Don and Seth helped Seto up as started shaking.

"Little blue eyes what happened,"

"Mac saved me at the last second," Seto said

"How," Don asked as he looked at his oldest friend

"Simple, after Seth called and told us what had happened, I knew we would probably need a helicopter so I called Mokuba and quickley asked if I could borrow one and he said yes," Just then a long black hair 12 yr old climbed out of the helicopter.

"Moki," Seth exclaimed as he hugged his two little brothers.

Mac smiled as he continued his story, "anyway, when just barely made it to Seto when we saw him fall. Thankfully we had a put a net on the bottom of the 'copter and Seto had fallen into it, we were so stunned that we just hovered for a few minutes and then we noticed Seto waking up. We yelled for him to climb up the net and he did, my first priority was making sure Seto was ok and thats why I didn't call you guys telling you he made it." Mac finish telling everyone what had happened as he followed Seth and Seto to the ambulance to make absolute sure he was okay.

A few minutes later the parametics had declared that Seto had a few broken ribs, a bruised collar bone, broken middle finger on his right hand, and a few scratches here and there but nothing life threatning, after the doctors had bandaged Seto up and put a metal cast (the thing people wear when they break their fingers) on his finger. Seth nodded and allowed Don to lift Seto up and carry him bridal style and out of the woods.

* * *

_**AN: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damnit JFG and Angel, you two had better love me for these updates!!!!**_


	12. The Tale of The singing Wind

A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gathers once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories...*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*

Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it.

IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries i miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*

DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ARE U AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT I DO OWN WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY….EXCEPT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE WHERE SETO WELL SETH AS YOU FOUND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 WAS WAITING ON RYOU AND WHEELER AND HE SAID THAT STUFF BOUT WHY THEY GET TOGETHER AND STUFFS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!

P.S. If you wanna know what happened to Seto and why Seth took his name then read my "Seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be." Its explained in there NOTE: it is NOT the prequel to this story it only tells you WHY Seth took his twins name and what happened to him!

This chapter is dedicated to: PharoahAtem who sent me this story u are about to read.

Thanks girl!

If u have a scary story and would like to see it on here just put in a PM or a review THANKS!

...

Seth walked into Seto's room and layed a vanilla milk shake on his bedside table. He gently shook the younger twin awake and smiled as the sleeping form stirred awake and rubbed his eyes. He sat on the side of the bed and kissed the younger teen on the head,

"hey sweety did you sleep well?"

"No,"

"No, Why not?"

"...becouse my ribs and finger hurts" Seto said as he whimpered and curled up in his older brother's arms. Seth layed Seto back down and lifted his shirt up, underneath the boys shirt were bruises indicating his broken ribs were still sore and broken. Seth rubbed a gel like ointment on Seto's rib and wrappedbandags around his chest. Seth handed him the milkshake and watched as the younger boy smiled and drank the shake,

"Niisama why do I need to drink smoothies and milkshakes?"

"Your ribs are still broken Seto and any solid food you eat will just hurt you, so for now you are stuck drinking milkshakes and smoothies."

"well good thing I like them huh," Seto said as a knock was heard at the bedroom door. Seto smiled as a tall figured walked through the door and sat on the bed. Seto handed the glass to Seth and threw himself in the visitors arms,

"DON!" Seto exclaimed

"Hey love," Don said as he held the boy in his arms, "how are you?"

"Sore,"

"What, why?"

"My ribs hurt all night"

"Awe poor baby," Don kissed Seto's lips, Seto smiled and curled up in theolder boys arms Seth smiled as he quietly slipped out through the door and headed back to his room to get ready for the Midnight Society meeting.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Seth parked his car into his usual spot in the woods, he walked through the narrow path way and headed of to the campfire where all the other members were gathered and took his seat on the closets log. Ryou looked and waved to the older brunette twin,

"Hey Seth hows Seto," Ryou asked

"He's ok but still pain,"

"Awe im sorry to hear that Seth," Ishizu said as she grabbed a pink gift bag beside her and handed it to Seth, "hey Seth can you give this to Seto for me its a get well bear."

"Sure, can i see it"

"Of course," Ishizu said

Seth opened the bag and pulled out a small black and red teddy bear with small blue button eyes and a red bow around its necck. Seth smiled at Ishizu as he put the bear back in the bag, "its nice Ishizu im sure Seto will love it, he likes stuffed animals"

"well good" Ishizu said as she handed the bag of dust to Seth, "oh no im not telling it tonight"

"I am," Joey said as he took his seat in the story teller's chair. Joey grabbed some dust and threw it in the fire, "Submitted for the approval of the midnight society…I call this story…The tale of the singing wind, there was a camper who was having fun with his friends around the campfire when he realized he had to go to the bathroom, so he went to the outhouse, when he heard someone whisper "when the log rolls over we all be dead" at first he thought his friends was just trying to scare him as a joke he knocked at the wall saying "Hey! knock it off out there!" it stopped for a minute but he then heard it agasin "When the log rolls over we all be dead" the boy was starting to get scared as he started to think about the log that was by the camp if it falls it will kill them he then realized his friends weren't laughing anymore, when he finished he headed back to the camp and saw to his horror, a log and underneath the log was a puddle of blood and human flesh. The boy ran back to the outhouse and threw up the little of food he had eaten when he looked to his left and saw three roaches singing "When the log rolls over we all be dead", The End."

"uhuh," Seth began, "That was...interesting mutt, im impressed,"

"yea Wheeler i'm surprised" Bakura said causing Marik to laugh so hard he fell off the log he'd been sitting on.

"haha bakura is right Joey that was pretty good," Ishizu said as she got up and follwed Seth out to the cars leaving a gaping Joey at the campsite.

...

AN: . yea um uh hnmmmm o i know!...no wait never mind i got nothing Q_Q R&R


	13. The Tale of A Madman

WARNINGS: There are mentions of sex, slavery, slaves, rape, abuse, child abuse and so much more...this story also does not fully follow the anime or manga...hence why it is FANFICTION.

Dedicated to all those who grew up with this show and loved it.

IN MEMORY OF THE 90s *cries i miss it so much waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*

DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ARE U AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT I DO OWN WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY….EXCEPT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE WHERE SETO WELL SETH AS YOU FOUND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 WAS WAITING ON RYOU AND WHEELER AND HE SAID THAT STUFF BOUT WHY THEY GET TOGETHER AND STUFFS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!

P.S. If you wanna know what happened to Seto and why Seth took his name then read my "Seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be." (It is being re-written there is a V2 of the story so check out my page) Its explained in there NOTE: it is NOT the prequel to this story it only tells you WHY Seth took his twins name and what happened to him!

P.S.S I know I have mentioned Seto having a tail (the end of chapter 9), I am actually surprised no one mentioned it. I have decided to continue with the ears and tail and will explain why. (Please note that my stories of how he becomes a hybrid do change...not by much from my other stories but there are differences do to my different ideas.) I now thankfully have a better "writing program" called 'Office Suite X Writer' so there should be little to no grammar mistakes.

P.S.S.S I WILL BE RE-WRITING ALL MY STORIES SO THAT I CAN USE THAT TO WORK ON MY RP ON IMVU :)

If u have a scary story and would like to see it on here just put in a PM or a review THANKS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A group of teenagers who referred to themselves as "The Midnight Society" gathers once a week, at a secret location in the woods, one member would tell a scary story to the group. The actual story, rather than the telling, was displayed to the television viewer. The story was shown between the group's arrival at the site and their departure. Each storyteller would begin their story by saying "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..." at which point they would toss out a handful of dust. The characters in the story that the midnight society tells will be whoever is telling the story. Each week a new story (chapter) will be added. If you would like to have your own scary story posted here just email me or put it in a review. Many stories on here may not be the stories they told but hey that's what this story is about telling scary stories...*fade into darkness you all hear evil laughter*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth walked through the woods holding his brother's hand as they talked and made their way to the campsite. Seto's black tail wagged as he giggled in response to his brother's complaints about the said black tail hitting his butt. Seth continued to grumble with every step he took, his brother's tail continuing to hit him. "Okay Seto I truly believe you are just doing that on purpose," Seth said with a sigh as his brother's tail smacked his ass again. Seto stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment before looking at his big brother smiling,

"Of course I am," he said before running off into the campsite leaving a shocked Seth behind, Seto ran into the clearing where the rest of his friends were waiting, he stopped and smiled as he bounced on his heels. The blue eyed teen smiled as he spotted his brother coming into the clearing, he ran from him giggling and hid behind Bakura,

"Don't let him get me!" Seto said with a cute voice, Bakura looked at him with a raised brow in confusion and asked "why?". The other members looked at Seto hen at Seth who stood there and

tried to not smile.

"He wants to eat me!" the boy said as he hid further behind Bakura's back. Seth shook his head as he walked over to the clearing and sat down on a log. Joey looked around the campsite and spotted Seto behind Bakura. The blond duelist noticed something behind the young brunet, Joey wasn't very bright and screamed that there was a snake on Seto. The young blue eyed teen screamed as he looked behind him, but saw nothing. Seth jumped up and ran towards his brother but Joey got there first and yanked the black animal that was attached to the teen. Seto let out a scream of pain just as Seth arrived and yanked Joey away from Seto. He held his crying brother as he shushed him before looking back at Joey and glaring, "Mutt you didn't grab a snake, you grabbed my brothers tail!" Seth said as he continued to sooth his crying twin. Everyone except Marik and Bakura stood in shock and curiosity as two pointy ears popped up from Seto's head, everyone watched as the ears moved listening to every noise. The black ears laid themselves down flat on top of his head. Seto whimpered as the last of his tears fell and his brother rubbed his back,

"S..Seto I am so sorry I had no idea, I thought it was a snake.." Joey said as he walked over towards Seto. "I didn't even know you had..a tail." The blond said. Seto shook his head and wiped his eyes with his perfectly manicured black painted nails and smiled up at his friend.

"...it's alright Joey, you didn't know, just please never pull my tail again." Seto said with a playful smile. Seth and Seto walked back towards the fire pit with Joey following them. They all took their seats and just sat there quietly. In the weeks Seto had been back no one had ever seen him with a tail or cat ears. They had caught a glimpse of it a few weeks back but had assumed it had been apart of the teen's outfit. Ishizu opened her mouth but closed it quickly, she like all the others wanted to ask about the ears and tail but was to afraid. Seto looked around and sighed before looking at Seth, "I think we should tell them," Seth nodded and coughed before speaking,

"What we are about to tell you must never leave this group under any circumstances, if you do so much as tell anyone outside of this 'club' you will be removed and killed," He said glaring at Joey, Joey laughed but stopped immediately seeing the serious look in Seth's eyes. "Don't worry Kaiba your secret is safe with us." Joey stated, the other member's all nodded their heads and listened as the younger twin spoke first,

"My tail and ears are real, I am a hybrid.." Seto started, Seth looked at Seto and watched as his leg began to shake. He knew that meant his brother's anxiety was kicking in and immediately took over the conversation.

"Our father Gozaburo, was a cruel man as you all know, however he was much crueler then anyone could have known. He subjected myself to many horrific things, however what he did to Seto was even more horrific. He subjected my brother to rape, he rented my brother to his friends and business associates, he even went as far as to beat my brother when he didn't act like a perfect slave." He clenched his jaw as he heard the gasps from the group. He shook his head and squeezed his brother's hand before continuing, "On our thirteenth birthday, I went to my brother's room to tell him happy birthday and to give him the present I had purchased behind Gozaburo's back. When I went into his room I noticed he was gone and had found a note on the pillow telling me he had run away, I was so distraught that I ran to the foyer and threw his present into the fireplace. It was two years later before I found out the truth, my little bother had not run away, but was sold by Gozaburo. I searched for him for years but I was never able to find anything. Three months ago, my husband and Don as well as the rest of their team stumbled upon an abandoned building that was being used for sex trafficking, in the basement were the bodies of several murdered young men and woman that had either been starved to death, died of a disease, or murdered due to their 'incompetence' as a slave. While they were removing the bodies they heard a whimper and when they looked around the had spotted an air duck that was big enough for someone to fit through. They looked inside and found Seto curled up, whimpering, he had been beaten and was covered in blood. When they helped him out he could barley stand and he was so thin he looked like a bag of blood covered bones with hair and eyes. It was at the hospital when Hawkes called me and told me to rush down immediately, when I got there Seto didn't remember who I was and kept screaming that the 'bad man' was going to come back. When we were finally able to sedate him enough for him to calm down, he had explained to me what had happened." He paused as he took a deep breath closing his eyes and trying to calm himself before he continued,

"Gozaburo had been experimenting on me since he had taken us from the orphanage," Seto began allowing his brother to calm himself before her got to worked up. "..at first, he would inject me with some type of medicine, he never explained what it was for and why I had to take it but it always burned. Like my niisama said, Gozaburo was a very cruel man and would do everything to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was the perfect slave. He wanted two types, slaves for war, and slaves for sex. When he adopted us he spent all of his time with niisama, training him to be his heir. He ignored Mokuba and just used him for show, but he had other plans for me. He used me, yes he did horrible things to my niisama, he even threatened my niisama saying he would do horrid things to me, but niisama didn't know he already was. I learned that the only thing I was good for was sex, I am not as smart as either of my brothers.." Seto stopped for a moment and swallowed before continuing. "..and he knew this. He knew if something happened to Seth then he could just mold Mokuba, so almost every night Gozaburo would come into my room and well...rape me."

Seto stopped for a moment to take a deep breathe, he could hear the gasps and growls from his friends around him. He shook silently whimpering at the memories as they ran through his head. Seth noticed his brother's reaction and continued speaking for his brother, he decided to move the story along a bit seeing as how their 'friends' didn't need to know everything. "...anyway, when Gozaburo took Seto away, he took him to a lab where they continued to injected him with more things and placed him in a tube."

"When they were done with me," Seto started, " The pain was so intense, I had a tail and cat ears, I was so confused, I had no memories of who I was or what I was for that matter. Gozaburo slapped me and told me to get up, the pain was horrid so I couldn't and so he wrapped a cord around my neck and dragged me until I stood up. When I did he through me back on the ground and rapped me again, he told me I was a slave, a sex slave. I was to pleasure my Masters with no hesitation, I was to follow every order to a perfect T."

"...alright Seto," Seth said as he squeezed his hand, "I think that is enough information for now." Seto nodded and wiped away a few tears that had fallen from his crystal blue eyes and look towards everyone, "...so who is telling the story?"

"...wait...I have a question," Joey stated

Seth look at Joey with a glare and sighed, "..fine what"

"How are Marik and Bakura involved? I mean they seem to be more over protective of Seto then they should be and they don't seem to shocked about what either you or Seto have said."

"We may be heartless Joey, but we would never approve of what Seto has had to go through. We are protective of Seto because we have known him for years...I was apart of Ryou's life since he was 8 and we started this club when he was 9. So I have known the twins since before they were Kaibas and have been protective of them ever since." Bakura said as he sat on his log with his arms folded. Marik nodded as he scratched his head and threw a marshmallow at Seto and Seth who caught them.

"I wont go into to much detail since it is their lives, if they choose to tell you about their biological family that is on them. I will however tell you that I met them when they vacationed in Egypt, I believe we were five when we met. When I was seven my family and I chose to move to Domino, where I was reunited with our beloved twins here," Marik smirked as he watched Seth roll his eyes at him. "..and then we started this club not to long after."

Seth sighed as he looked at his watch, they were running late. "I am afraid Seto and I will have to leave, we are already past the time we told our lovers we would meet them for dinner. We will consider the story we just told you as tonight's story, so that tonight would not have been completely wasted." Seth said as he helped Seto up and dragged him from the campsite as quickly as possible. The others continued to sit there and think about what they had heard. Marik and Bakura got up and followed the twins out knowing they had been affected by what had been said and done that night. Joey quickley got up and ran out of the clearing leaving Ishizu to take care of the fire. He stopped as he spotted the twins with Marik and Bakura and quickly rushed up to them, "Hey I thought a few weeks ago we were supposed to get a new member," Joey asked

"We were but he had to change his mind do to his work schedule. He and another might be joining us next week we don't know yet." Seth said as he and Seto got into their car and sped off leaving a shocked Joey behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So I know some might be getting confused but the thing is this story was to never actually supposed to have a plot line but those damn plot bunnies just seem to keep breeding x-x


End file.
